Chuck vs the Scam
by am138
Summary: Chuck is caught up in a mysterious relationship with one Sarah Walker, and as time passes, he gets the feeling something more sinister is going on... Very AU, Charah. Rated T for violence and suggestive themes. Formerly named Chuck vs. the Con.


__

_**A/N: **__Yes, I'm starting a new multi-chapter AU, and no, I haven't forgotten about __**Casey vs. the Intersect **__in case anyone is wondering! This fic is much more AU than my other one, and hopefully you'll agree that the storyline is much more original. If you are confused as to where the characters stand at the end of the chapter, or as to how they got into this situation in the first place, all will be revealed in the coming chapters! ;)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any aspect of NBC's Chuck, I wrote the fic purely for entertainment.

* * *

**23****rd ****March 2007**

**8:27 pm**

The restaurant was a quiet one, set into the heart of Los Angeles to the point that it was lost to the tangle of streets and alleyways which made up the city. Inside, the walls were painted warm terracotta, and the room was filled with traditional varnished oak tables and matching chairs, with a bar occupying the back corner. There were few other diners, and those that were there spoke in hushed tones which were easily lost amidst the classical jazz music which hung in the air.

Sarah eyed Chuck nervously – to say the meal hadn't been awkward would be lying. The pair sat across a table from each other, Chuck dressed smartly in an expensive-looking suit and with slicked back hair, and Sarah wearing a flowing blue dress and her hair an elegant cascade of shimmering blonde.

"So you said you work for the government, Charles?" she quizzed, before cutting off a piece of steak and placing it politely in her mouth.

Chuck nodded as he chewed, and spoke as soon as he was able, "Yes. Mainly desk work, you know; nothing exciting – what about you?"

Sarah paused for a moment, running through a list of possible lies in her mind. She narrowed it down to two options, and chose her preferred before replying.

"...I work in a bank a few days a week, you know, part time. I'm looking into a more permanent job; it's just finding the right one..."

"Oh I know," Chuck mused, "believe me. I used to think that working for the government was dullest thing imaginable – you do not know what I would've given for a different job. But I suppose when you're in my position, you learn to love it. _Nothing_ like a pile of paperwork a day to keep the doctor away."

Sarah giggled, and swallowed a mouthful of steak.

"See, you're funny, which is a good thing, because I am not funny."

"I see...well I'm sure you have...other redeeming qualities." he responded.

Sarah's cheeks turned an obvious shade of crimson.

"Ah...thank you." she stumbled.

Even she was surprised how easily Charles had fallen for her lies. Beneath the uncomfortable persona was a confident woman who knew that she had Charles in the palm of her hand. She batted her eyelashes, and he smiled in response – this was going to be even easier than she thought.

"So this government work," she pressed, "does it pay well?"

"Why?" Chuck raised an eyebrow, "You aren't after my fortune, are you?"

Sarah laughed, setting down her knife and fork, her cerulean blue eyes twinkling.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all;" she responded curtly, "I like you, Charles."

"Please, call me Chuck." he smiled.

_Chuck?_ Well, that was interesting. She wondered how much more information she could push for, it was a first date, after all, and the man was clearly more than guarded about his finances than she had first thought. Could she ask him back to hers on a first date? No, she'd come across too strong.

"Ok, _Chuck_," she grinned, sipping from her glass of champagne, "you were saying...?"

He seemed caught off guard, as it took a few seconds for him to register her query.

"Oh, right...well I mean I suppose. I have a company car and a nice house, if that's what you mean, but in all honesty my job is like any other."

Sarah's expression was the chalk to the cheese of her thought process. _Company car, nice house...perfect!_ she decided.

"Well Chuck," she instigated, swallowing the last of her meal, "are we ordering dessert or getting the bill?"

Chuck's maroon eyes fixed on hers, and he offered a cheesy grin.

"We'll get the bill...I'll pay, if you don't mind?"

"I can't have that, we'll go Dutch."

"No, I insist – I'll be paying for dates at least until you get a full time job." Chuck beamed.

"Oh...so there will be other dates, will there?" Sarah teased.

She almost scoffed – she already knew the answer. Guys like him put on the innocent and charming guise for one thing, and she knew she was in complete control. A little more flirting, and she'd be able to find out everything about him.

"Well...if you want there to be?"

"Oh," she confirmed, "I do."

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter - I will probably churn out another Casey vs. the Intersect chapter and even possibly a Charah one shot before I update this, so don't expect anything too soon. This fic is a lot more romance-based than **Casey vs. the Intersect**, but not necessarily for the reasons you might expect! ;-)_

_Ok, recap time!_

_What we know so far: Chuck and Sarah have been on a date; Sarah seems to have alarming levels of interest in Chuck's finances; and Chuck, ever the trusting person, suspects nothing._

_What we don't know: How Chuck and Sarah ended up on a date; what Chuck's work for the government entails; and what Sarah's real profession is. You might be able to guess the last, but expect the next few chapters to fill in the details._

_The next chapter will be entitled '**Introducing: Chuck**'. Make sure to pay attention to dates in this fic because I will be jumping about alot!_


End file.
